<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Told You I Had Friends in New York: A Screenplay by Timothy Drake-Wayne by lucy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559546">I Told You I Had Friends in New York: A Screenplay by Timothy Drake-Wayne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy2/pseuds/lucy2'>lucy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batter, Batter, Swing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crossover, Gen, Social Media, Twitter, a threesome is mentioned but there’s no relationship?? if that makes sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy2/pseuds/lucy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tim: all i wanted was for jason to stop bullying me, what has this thread become?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>short, not necessarily sweet, self-indulgent twitter fic in which nothing of importance happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batter, Batter, Swing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Told You I Had Friends in New York: A Screenplay by Timothy Drake-Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">tim</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s2"> @<em>timdrakefr</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">@<em>peterparkour</em> PLS TELL MY FAMILY THAT I KNOW YOU JASON THINKS UR FAKE</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>peter</strong> @<em>peterparkour</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">um. i know you, tim. but who the heck is jason??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>jason</strong> @<em>notdeadlol</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">damn it </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>dick</strong> @<em>flyingrayson</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HA FUCKER YOU OWE ME $20 BUCKS</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Bruce</strong> @<em>BruceWayne</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This is a PR nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>flash</strong> @<em>flashthompson</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">uh hey parker care to explain why the weird cryptid billionaires from gotham are betting about u??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>dick</strong> @<em>flyingrayson</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">do they really call us that?????</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>peter</strong> @<em>peterparkour</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">me n tim met at the stark internship, i swear i’ve told u this</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>flash</strong> @<em>flashthompson</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">oh right, the sTaRk inTeRnsHiP</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>peter</strong> @<em>peterparkour</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ok enough @<em>TStark</em> pls tell flash i know u</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>You Know Who I Am</strong> @<em>TStark</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">To quote the boy himself, “um. i know you”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>flash</strong> @<em>flashthompson</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">holy shit</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>mj</strong> @<em>michelleig</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">flash.exe has stopped working</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>kim</strong> @<em>kimmychan</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">omg wait does this mean that bruce wayne and tony stark know each other?????</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>sawyer</strong> @<em>shawsaw</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">they are both eccentric billionaires with the proclivity of adopting teenage boys</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>lisa</strong> @<em>lalalisa</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">is.....nobody gonna comment on how weird that sounds???</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Bruce</strong> @<em>BruceWayne</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">PR. Nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>angel</strong> @<em>angelmaycare</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">they probably do know each other since both of their cities are overrun with weirdos in costumes</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Pepper</strong> @<em>PepperPotts</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The three of us have a sex tape, if anybody is interested. Pretty sure it can be found with some light googling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>tim</strong> @<em>timdrakefr</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MY EYES OH MY GOD MY EYES</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>jason</strong> @<em>notdeadlol</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">idiot why would u watch it</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>peter</strong> @<em>peterparkour</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">suddenly i’m blind</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>You Know Who I Am</strong> @<em>TStark</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pepper why would you-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Pepper</strong> @<em>PepperPotts</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The people deserve it, Tony.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>i’m 18</strong> @<em>sarahbelle</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i stan pepper potts &amp; her lack of shame </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>thirsty</strong> @<strong>camtheman</strong></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">sis fucked bruce wayne &amp; tony stark,, what does she have to be ashamed about</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>natasha</strong> @<em>blackwidow</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">that’s my girl </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>jen</strong> @<em>jennifyr</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">IS NOBODY GOING TO TALK ABOUT HOW JASON TODD IS BACK FROM THE DEAD WTF</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>jason</strong> @<em>notdeadlol</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">*shrug emoji*</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>wally</strong> @<em>justwhelmed</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">wait wtf @<em>flyingrayson</em> why didn’t u tell me</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Bruce</strong> @<em>BruceWayne</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This is why I told them not to get Twitter I knew this would happen but they didn’t listen the little shits oh my god.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>dick</strong> @<em>flyingrayson</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">yeah but you’ll forgive us bc you looooove us :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>tim</strong> @<em>timdrakefr</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">all i wanted was for jay to stop bullying me, what has this thread become.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i said, short &amp; self-indulgent. just how i like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>